


【瀚冰】所謂ALPHA

by kanesilver



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 一個好奇心害死貓的故事。扮豬吃貓小狼狗X自己往狼窩裡走的純情貓。後面高小奶會喚大爺作季老師全都是因為我個人癖好，嗯，是情趣。





	【瀚冰】所謂ALPHA

1

「哎，什麼是Alpha？」

季肖冰從保姆車後座探出頭來問了一句，突如其來的問題讓正在駕車的經紀人差點沒被自己的口水給嗆到。

「為、為什麼會突然問這個啊？」

季肖冰晃晃手機，「就粉絲啊，一天到晚都在說高瀚宇是什麼極品Alpha絕世奶A的，那玩意到底是個啥？」他伸手拍拍經紀人的肩膀，「你那麼愛上網逛討論區，一定知道吧？」

確實是個網癮青年的經紀人眨眨眼睛，心想，我就是知道才不想要告訴你。

「那個...季老師，」經紀人清了清喉嚨，坐直了身子，「其實現在的粉絲用語那麼多又變得那麼快，很難全都懂的，而且不是有句話叫做離粉絲的生活遠點嘛，有一兩個詞兒不明白也沒關係的。」

季肖冰皺皺眉頭，「這你就說得不對了。」說著還把身體再往前探了點，一本正經地繼續說道，「粉絲平常那麼支持我們，我們能報答他們的方式就只有多拍點好作品回饋給粉絲，還有多跟他們互動了。為了拉近我們的距離，去了解一下現在的粉絲朋友們在流行什麼還是很重要的。」

經紀人偷偷在心裡翻了個白眼。開始了，季老師又開始講課了。

他掏了掏耳朵，然後不著痕跡的在季肖冰說話之間的縫隙插了句話，「你要真想知道，就自己去查唄。」

季肖冰一時語塞，沒好氣的躺回去座位上，「好吧，你不告訴我我就自己查。」

經紀人看到季肖冰那無奈的樣子又有點不好意思了，他訕笑著，「季老師，你查到之後就會明白我為什麼不告訴你了。」

季肖冰卻彷彿是沒聽見經紀人的話，自顧自的在手機上打開了瀏覽器，在輸入著搜索關鍵詞的同時小聲地念了一句，「但說起來奇怪，怎麼粉絲們都只說高瀚宇是什麼Alpha，卻從來沒有人說過我是啊？」

前座的經紀人一時沒忍住噗哧一聲笑了出來，但接收到季肖冰不解又帶點埋怨的眼神又只好老實地一手捂著嘴巴。

然而他還是按耐不住，過了幾秒小心地開口，「那季老師，他們...粉絲們不說你Alpha，但是不是都說你是Omega？」

老干部疑惑，「為什麼你會知道？」

「噗哧——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈果真是這樣，季老師你的粉絲們都太棒了哈哈哈哈。」

啪一聲，經紀人的頭被巴了一下。「閉嘴！」

 

2

因為逗季肖冰很好玩而在偷樂的經紀人把專注力重新放回了駕駛上面，車內一時回復了安靜。

靜默的時間持續了好幾分鍾。經紀人實在好奇為什麼剛才還在喋喋不休開講的季肖冰會變得如此沉默，於是他借著鏡子偷偷瞄了季肖冰一眼——只見季肖冰幾隻手指抵在了嘴巴上，正在一臉嚴肅地盯著手機屏幕看。

而臉頰上、耳朵上，都是肉眼可見的紅透了一片。

經紀人在心底嘆了一口氣。

所以說，我才不想告訴你啊。

 

3

「你...你能不能把衣服穿好？」

剛在房間裡健完身，做了幾十個俯臥撐的高瀚宇滿身都是汗，衣服黏在身上弄得他很不舒服，於是他就把濕透的上衣給脫掉了。就在他氣還在喘著的時候，季肖冰結結巴巴又帶點猶豫的聲音傳來，高瀚宇疑惑地往左邊看看又往右邊看看——大爺在跟我說話？

「嗯？你說我呀？」

季肖冰不自然地把眼神瞟向一旁，隨手把一件乾淨的T-shirt丟給高瀚宇——因為看著旁邊還導致他拋不太准，「酒店房間冷，你、你把衣服穿上。」

高瀚宇一個箭步往前踏，接住季肖冰隨便丟過來的衣服然後撓撓頭。怎麼了，今天的大爺有點奇怪啊？

要是高瀚宇和季肖冰都恰巧在同一個城市工作，他們都會在空閒時間給對方探班，又或者是在晚上訂在同一家酒店裡敘舊。通常都是高瀚宇到季肖冰那裡，而這樣一來二去的，高瀚宇也就習慣了待在大爺房裡跟他擠一晚上，白天再分開各自工作。

但今天的大爺實在是怪得很吶。怎麼感覺大爺的眼神一直在躲他？難道是因為自己沒穿上衣害羞了？

不過想著想著高瀚宇又覺得自己的想法很好笑。那當然沒可能啊，他倆都什麼關係了，親都親過了還害羞什麼。

然而現在的高瀚宇實在是沒有精力去想那麼多，他身上全都是因為激烈運動而流下的汗，黏黏膩膩的，自然是不能穿上季肖冰給他的那件衣服的。高瀚宇決定先把關於季肖冰的問題緩緩——他得先去洗個澡。

「借你浴室用一用啊。」說著便無比自然地拿著T-shirt向浴室走去。

但走到一半他停了下來，「忘記拿毛巾了。」於是又轉過身走到季肖冰面前，他離季肖冰大約只有半步的距離，然後他伸手，越過季肖冰的身體打算拿起放在後面的大毛巾。

可高瀚宇臉上卻突如其來傳來一陣迎面的痛楚，讓他當場懵在原地——

季肖冰把毛巾一把抓起甩到高瀚宇臉上，「高、高瀚宇你別——哎你、你快去洗澡！」

高瀚宇伸手接著從自己臉上掉下來的毛巾，連續眨了好幾下眼睛。

他這是...被大爺打了？

 

4

好不容易才把滿臉不解又無辜的高瀚宇趕去浴室洗澡，季肖冰坐在沙發上，雙手捂著臉。

雖然這很不符合他形像，但說真的，這一秒他只想放聲尖叫出來——季肖冰你到底在干嘛！

他以一種恨不得把自己藏起來的姿勢窩在沙發上，開始怨恨起幾個小時前那個非常執著想要知道什麼是Alpha Omega的自己。

浴室裡傳來嘩啦嘩啦的水聲，腦海中是高瀚宇在一片溫熱潮濕的蒸汽中衝澡的畫面，有水珠沿著他精壯的胸膛往下流，經過結實的腹肌再往下面那神秘的地方流過——季肖冰能感覺得到自己的臉頰正在漸漸地發燙。

叫你查什麼Alpha！叫你查什麼Omega！

在保姆車上走下來的時候季肖冰臉還是熱的，經紀人在一旁抿著嘴巴憋笑憋得快要斷氣。「大爺！」一把活潑又帶著奶音的聲音響起，季肖冰轉過身，就看到高瀚宇正三步拼兩步的向自己奔過來，然後張開了雙臂給了他一個大大的擁抱。

瞬間感覺得到的是那人溫暖的體溫，還有甜甜的柚子香氣——應該是高瀚宇衣服的味道。季肖冰燒得黏黏糊糊的腦子倏地就閃過剛才一堆在網上看過亂七八糟的文字，心臟突然就漏了一拍，腿下一軟差點就站不穩了。

還好高瀚宇抱著他。那人眨巴眨巴著眼睛問他怎麼了，季肖冰看著那人眸裡閃著光，不自覺的咽了一下口水，忽然就發現自己不能跟高瀚宇對上眼神了。

回到酒店房，倆人有一搭沒一搭的閒聊著，然後高瀚宇就開始了他晚上的健身運動——那是他每一天都會做的既定習慣，季肖冰也不是第一次看到了。

但不知道為什麼高瀚宇今天的一舉一動就特別的讓季肖冰感到心煩意亂。季肖冰隱約瞄到高瀚宇那隨著運動而一縮一放的肌肉線條，是連衣服都快要裹不住的迸發著魅力，那泛起的青筋，他彷彿都能看得見那強壯的肌肉底下血液是怎樣帶著節奏去流動的。季肖冰猛地就覺得口乾舌燥。

最讓他受不了的是高瀚宇隱忍的喘氣聲，克制的輕喘，帶著力量的低吼——季肖冰覺得他好不容易才冷靜一丁點的腦子又要燒起來了。而更甚的是高瀚宇此時已經做完了這天晚上的健身項目，受不了一身汗水的他一下子就把上衣給脫了，運動過後的胸膛起伏著，有汗珠滴到了在地上，泛起了一朵小花。

那滴汗彷彿是滴在了季肖冰的身上——他突然就覺得身體的某一處好像是碰到了靜電一樣，刺刺癢癢的。

有斷斷續續的文字從季肖冰腦海中飄過，是身為Alpha的高瀚宇，是身為Omega的他，是高瀚宇如何用這副身體把他壓在了身下，散發出信息素讓他無處可逃，是他如何把腿纏在了高瀚宇的精瘦的腰上，意亂情迷得只懂得循著本能去索求……

天知道他剛才在手機到底看了些啥。

「你...你能不能把衣服穿好？」說出口的一剎那意外的變成了結巴。

說真的，季肖冰覺得自己蠢透了。

 

5

洗完澡的高瀚宇裹著一件鬆鬆垮垮的浴袍就出來了，隱約露出的胸口又讓季肖冰的眼神飄來飄去的。

然而對面的人那強勢的姿態讓季肖冰知道他一定是避無可避了，他重重地嘆了一口氣，那也是，高瀚宇也不會接受自己無緣無故的就被毛巾甩一臉吧。

他只好把這一連串的始作俑者——手機，乖乖的交到了高瀚宇手上。

高瀚宇拿起手機靜靜地刷著，然後他挑了一下眉，抿著嘴唇似乎是在偷笑又在隱藏著狡黠，然而直直盯著季肖冰的眼神，卻讓季肖冰有了一種自己成為了別人盤子上的獵物的感覺。

高瀚宇微微歪過頭，勾了一下嘴角，「原來季老師想知道什麼是Alpha啊...需要我教你嗎？」

 

6

事實證明，季肖冰的感覺是真的。

 

7

「季老師，你現在這樣含著淚水看著我的樣子，就叫做發情哦。」

「季老師，他們說只要Alpha進入了你的這裡，你就會懷孕哦，要不要試一下？」

「這就是我給你的標記。季肖冰，你是我的。」

 

8

季肖冰用了一個晚上深刻的學習了什麼叫Alpha。

原來所謂的信息素，只不過是牛奶沐浴乳和一點柚子香的味道。

還有，哪有什麼奶A，至少季肖冰覺得高瀚宇在床上一點都不奶。

 

END


End file.
